


Restless

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, Marriage, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred got married today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Rebound" and 100quills prompt "Restless."

Fred got married today.

He and Angelina left on their honeymoon, and I'm here manning the shop for a week, alone. Our apartment feels so quiet without Fred here with me.

I'm happy for him, really, but I just feel so restless. I'm not even sure why. It's not just because we're apart. I mean, we've spent nights apart before, when one of us was in the Hospital Wing or St. Mungo's. I can handle that.

But this is different. I almost feel like I did when Katie dumped me. Like I'm on the rebound or something. But that doesn't make sense. It isn't like Fred and I were dating. We're just brothers. This is just like when Bill and Charlie left home. Right?


End file.
